A Voice From the Grave
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set moments after Dean's death. Sam finds a tape which Dean made for him about what he wants his little brother to do if he dies. A semi short one shot, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**This is going to be a short one shot. Don't know if it's going to be corny or not but I wanted to write it :)

* * *

**

Sam's body was shaking as he slid into the Impala. It felt empty without Dean.

_He had failed. His brother was in dead. In hell._

Tears were still falling from his face. How helpless he was, when the hellhounds had ripped Dean to shreds in front of him. He didn't bother brushing the tears away from from his face.

"I'm sorry Dean," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Numbly he drove back to Bobby's house. Bobby had agreed to put Dean's body in the back of the truck. There was no way that Sam could drive with Dean's dead body in the backseat. No way. He grabbed Dean's bag from the backseat and started to mindlessly look through it. He had to keep his mind on something, besides driving. Suddenly he frowned as he noticed a blank tape in the bag. There was only one that that was written on it.

_For Sam _

He stared at it, unsure of what to do, or what to think. So he didn't do anything, except drive. When they arrived at Bobby's house he didn't even stop to look at Dean's body.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Bobby sounded desperate now. He was afraid of what the kid would do, now that his big brother was dead.

Sam didn't stop until he reached the tv. Quickly he pushed the tape ins.

Dean's face appeared. Sam briefly wondered where Dean found the time to tape this, but he didn't care. Just _seeing _his brother's face alive and healthy was almost...too overwhelming. Bobby stood in the back, and decided not to say anything.

"Hey Sammy." Dean's voice was soft, and almost sad. His face looked to. He ran his head through his hair before clearing his voice and speaking. "If you're watching this that means that our plans failed and I'm in hell." He shook his head. "In all honesty this was the outcome I was prepared for. The one that I was expecting. I just knew that false hope was better than no hope at all." He sighed and sat forward. "Look, I'm not really good at any of this. I've never done this before but I know you'd need some help afterwards. That you'd be a mess, and I'm sorry that you're gonna have to go through that. But remember, you aren't alone. You still have Bobby. I want you to stay with him Sammy. I don't want you to be by yourself during this. And I want..." He shook his head again, clearing his throat. "I want so many things. But mainly what I _don't _want is for you to stop living. I don't want you to give up. You're stronger than you think you are. Stronger than me. I know I couldn't live without you, but I'm sure you'll do fine without me. I'm not saying that it will be easy at first. It probably won't, but you'll be able to do it." He caughed. "And I don't want you to focuse your life on hunting and revenge, on killing Lilith. Don't let that obsession take over you, like it did with dad. Don't shut your feelings off, even if it hurts like hell to feel right now. It's too important to continue to feel. It'll reminde you that you're still alive. That you still need to live."

Sam placed his hand over his mouth as he listened. He was unsure of what to think. His breathing had gotten faster, and he had resumed shaking. Just _hearing _his brother again did more wonders than he thought it would.

"You should go back to Stanford, Sammy," Dean continued. "Or to some school. Get a job. A apple pie life. Maybe you'll meet someone. And you'll have kids. A family." Dean smiled as he said that. "And you'll grow old together. That's what I want for you, Sammy. That's why I did this. I died so you can live. So please, live." Dean paused, as if unsure of what else to say. "And I know that I haven't been the easiest brother, and I'm sorry. But I also couldn't be prouder to be your big brother. I know you did everything you could, to save me. And I don't want you to beat yourself up about it. To blame yourself, though I know you will." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I don't know what else to say," he admitted. "Except that I'm so proud of you, Sammy. Of the way you turned out. No brother could be prouder. I don't deserve to have you as a younger brother. I don't, and I guess this makes up for it." He shrugged. "I guess there's nothing left to say except that I love you...and remember, I died so you can live. So please, live...."

And with that, the tape went blank.

**The end **

**_Tell me the truth, was it horribly lame? Or any good at all?_ **


End file.
